Nightmares
by Glasgow
Summary: Après le retour de Holmes, Watson est là pour veiller sur lui. Holmes/Watson


Me voici enfin de retour avec une petite fic (bon, un tout petit OS en fait^^) Ma muse m'a fait faux bond ces derniers temps alors je suis plus que ravie d'être parvenue à écrire ceci :)

Totalement fluffy ce coup-ci ;)

Bonne lecture^^

ooOoo

Je le sers plus fort contre moi, espérant par ce contact l'aider à se détendre, à calmer ses tremblements, ses gémissements. Il n'est pas réellement conscient de ce qui se passe, il est plongé dans un demi-sommeil. Et apeuré. C'est ainsi depuis son retour. Toutes les nuits… Les premières fois j'ai bien tenté de l'interroger au matin, mais il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir des évènements et par-dessus tout il était passablement honteux de s'être montrer vulnérable. Trois ans loin de moi ne l'ont pas aidé à changer, il n'aime toujours pas dépendre de moi.

Depuis lors nous n'en parlons plus. Chaque nuit je l'aide au mieux à gérer ces terreurs, le lendemain nous reprenons le cours de nos vies, comme avant ce drame qui nous a séparés. Je me fiche bien de l'inconfort qu'il peut parfois me causer sans le vouloir, le retrouver alors que je l'avais cru mort tient du miracle pour moi. Je sais m'en montrer digne. A plus forte raison que désormais je n'ai plus que lui.

Il y a trois ans j'ai bien craint l'avoir perdu pour toujours là-bas en Suisse. De retour à Londres, après des jours passés à aider à chercher son corps en vain, j'ai dû me résoudre à reprendre ma vie. Survivre est alors devenu le maître mot de cette existence sans plus guère d'attraits désormais. Heureusement j'avais mon épouse à mes côtés. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de la relation qui m'unissait à Holmes, mais elle m'a été d'un grand secours. Jusqu'à ce que je ne la perde elle aussi. Veuf, je n'avais plus guère de raison de vivre, sombrant peu à peu dans la dépression… J'allais finalement m'installer, aujourd'hui encore j'en ignore la raison, dans l'appartement de Baker Street. Je retrouvais les lieux tels qu'ils étaient à la mort de mon compagnon et malgré la mélancolie inhérente à ces lieux, je m'y sentis immédiatement bien, comme un retour chez moi. Et je pus compter sur Mrs. Hudson pour contribuer à me remonter le moral. Elle qui a toujours à cœur de veiller sur moi.

Holmes est reparu dans ma vie quelques mois plus tard, apparaissant comme par magie, avec l'aide tout de même de l'un de ses fidèles déguisements, dans mon cabinet. Ma première réaction fut de le gifler puis je lui tombai dans les bras. Rapidement il m'expliqua tant la façon dont il avait survécu à sa chute que les raisons de son retour soudain. Dans les jours suivants, avec mon assistance comme au bon vieux temps, il mit en place un stratagème qui nous permit de mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire le colonel Moran.

Puis nous reprîmes tant bien que mal notre vie commune. De mon côté ce ne fut pas aisé au départ, tant une part de moi continuait à lui en vouloir pour m'avoir volontairement laissé dans l'ignorance alors même que je mourais à petit feu, seul. Se sentant fautif, il se fit un devoir de se faire pardonner, me répétant sans fin qu'il avait agi ainsi simplement pour me protéger. Tout comme il avait entraîné Moriarty dans les chutes ce jour-là dans le même but.

Et tandis que notre quotidien s'améliorait, que l'intimité était à nouveau là, Holmes laissa surgir une part fragile et nouvelle de sa personnalité. Une part de lui dont je n'avais soupçonné l'existence jusque-là. Et qui ne me fit que l'aimer davantage. Parce que la nuit venue, au travers de ses cauchemars, de sa peur, enfin il semble réellement avoir besoin de moi. Et je suis bien là pour lui.

Evidement comme toujours en cas de faiblesse de sa part il n'est guère prolixe, nulle chance donc de tirer quoi que ce soit de sa part en l'interrogeant sur le contenu de ses songes. Les premières nuits je suis donc resté dans le flou le plus total, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de l'aider au mieux.

A présent quoi qu'à demi endormi, il parle, marmonne plutôt, me permettant ainsi de savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête. Moriarty toujours. Et les chutes de Reichenbach. Manifestement, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, il a eu la peur de sa vie en se retrouvant dans ces eaux tourbillonnantes. Il a probablement fait abstraction de tout cela les trois années suivantes, devant en permanence rester sur ses gardes, ne pouvant prétendre au repos. A présent qu'il a pu retrouver un semblant de vie normale à mes côtés il en pait le prix au travers de ces terreurs nocturnes.

Embrassant son front, j'en écarte une mèche de cheveux du bout des doigts puis tente de calmer ses gémissements d'une caresse apaisante dans son dos. Cela me fait tellement mal de le voir ainsi, à plus forte raison que mon assistance reste somme toute assez modeste, je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais au moins suis-je là.

Enfin, il commence à se calmer, à respirer un peu plus normalement. Bientôt il retrouvera un sommeil serein et je pourrai alors être plus calme moi aussi. En attendant il glisse son bras autour de ma taille, son corps épousant le mien à la perfection.

« Shtt, tout va bien Sherlock, je suis là. »

Je ne suis jamais certain qu'il m'entende vraiment, mais ma voix semble au moins lui faire de l'effet. Instantanément il se détend. Je m'autorise un petit sourire, car malgré les circonstances je suis heureux. Je l'ai retrouvé, il est près de moi… C'est tout ce qui importe. Quant au reste, je ne suis guère inquiet, à nous deux nous saurons venir à bout de cela, tout comme nous avons déjà vaincu nombre de ses démons.

THE END.


End file.
